El otoño inicio y nuestro viaje también, ven, vamos a conocernos más
by Miyu Key
Summary: El otoño no solo trajo consigo colores cálidos, hojas danzantes y juguetonas brisas , también trajo colores oscuros, hojas marchitas e impetuosos vientos. Este fic pertenece a la convocatoria del grupo MidoTaka Love: "Viaje estacional" ... "Si el otoño no existiese, nuestra historia tampoco"
El otono inicio, despleguemos nuestras alas, preparémonos para el nuevo viaje

Este fic pertenece a la convocatoria del grupo MidoTaka Love: "Viaje estacional"

" _Si el otoño no existiese, nuestra historia tampoco"_

Esta es una historia de 4 partes, cada una se dará en cada estación del año.

Kuroko no basket no me pertenece, si lo hiciera, hace mucho tiempo habría confirmado canon el MidoTaka y otras parejas más… fruta vida

* * *

Caminaba apresurado, sintiendo el crujir de las hojas al pasar sobre ellas, la llamada que había recibido lo tomo por sorpresa; sin embargo, no lo pensó ni dos veces para que, tomando una de sus chaquetas y despidiéndose de su madre y hermana con un beso, partiera rumbo a su casa.

El que ELLOS lo hubieran llamado bien podía significar dos cosas, una buena noticia o una mala noticia, no sabía que esperar, sentía cierto nerviosismo al saber quiénes lo estarían esperando.

Un suave viento rozo su cara, despeinándolo un poco, se detuvo y observó como las hojas de los arboles caían suavemente realizando danzas imaginarias con el viento, por un momento se quedó hipnotizado ante tal espectáculo, a los pocos segundos agito levemente su cabeza y continuo su camino, no tenía tiempo para esas cursilerías (como lo denominaba Shin-chan) tenía una reunión importante a la cual asistir y no quería llegar tarde… ¿o sí?

* * *

Salió de su casa refunfuñando, era imposible que algo como esto le estuviera sucediendo, ¡¿acaso sus padres le habían dicho que SALIERA un MIÉRCOLES por la TARDE al supermercado para comprar algunas cosas faltantes en la casa?!

¡Acaso los 17 años que habían convivido con él no habían sido suficientes para que entendieran que tal petición era inverosímil!

Suspiro, intentando calmarse e ignorando la creciente sensación de ansiedad que estaba naciendo en su pecho después de haber cerrado la puerta.

Observo el panorama en frente suyo, el otoño había comenzado y hojas de todo tipo de colores y tamaños comenzaban a adornar (ensuciar) las veredas y pistas de su vecindario. Bufo, al ver como unos niños jugaban con las hojas secas, juntándolas en un gran montón y luego lanzándolas al aire, riendo y girando divertidos ante la "lluvia" de colores cálidos que se formaba, ¿acaso no se daban cuenta que estaban ensuciando aún más las veredas y a ellos mismos?

Negó con la cabeza, no tenía tiempo para darles una clase de higiene a esos pequeños, aceleró el paso rogando que el supermercado no estuviera repleto, a cada minuto que pasaba la sensación de angustia comenzaba a torturarlo cada vez más, arrugo la lista de compras que guardaba en el bolsillo de su abrigo, a veces maldecía su condición… siendo sinceros… muchas veces.

* * *

Llevaba parado más de 5 minutos en frente de esa puerta, el viento había aumentado en intensidad y comenzaba a tiritar ante la bajada repentina de temperatura; aun así, todavía no reunía el valor suficiente para tocar el timbre.

En realidad, tenía miedo, ¿de qué? no lo sabía, pero estaba seguro que ellos no lo hubieran llamado a menos que tuvieran algo importante que decirle, ¿Qué cosa podría ser? Esa duda llevaba carcomiéndolo todo el camino.

¡Vamos! Solo tenía que tocar el timbre y sus dudas estarían resueltas, pero… ¿a qué costo?... Su sexto sentido le decía que apenas entrara por esa puerta todo cambiaría… ¿para bien o para mal?

Resignado, toco el timbre y mientras escuchaba el sonido de unos tacos acercándose se dio ánimos a sí mismo, después de todo, lo que sea que fueran a decirle no podía ser tan malo, ¿o sí?

* * *

Camino por la sección de carnes y embutidos, recogiendo unos paquetes de hot-dogs y otros cuantos de jamón, los colocó en su carrito de compras, tachó los respectivos nombres en la lista de compras arrugada y prosiguió con la búsqueda.

Esta vez se dirigió a la sección de aseo personal, debía comprar 3 champús y 4 jabones, mientras buscaba la marca indicada, una joven, la encargada de la sección, se le acerco con una amable sonrisa

\- ¿Desea que le ayude en algo?

\- No, gracias, nanodayo- respondió Midorima, cortante.

La sonrisa de la joven no recayó ante la respuesta tan fría.

\- ¿Está seguro?

\- Sí, solo necesito comprar 3 champús "Brisa diurna" y 4 jabones "Ónice", puedo encontrarlos por mí mismo, nanodayo.

\- Si está buscando champús, puedo ofrecerle esta nueva marca que acaba de salir al mercado – sugirió la joven mientras le mostraba el referido envase. – ¡Su cabello quedara tan radiante como el sol después de utilizarlo!

\- Eso sería muy contraproducente

\- …¿disculpe? – la joven lo miro, extrañada ante la respuesta.

\- Sería muy contraproducente tener mi cabello tan brillante, podría incomodar a los demás cegándoles la vista, nanodayo – le explico mientras con un ademán corregía la posición de sus lentes.

La joven no supo que responder.  
En ese momento, encontró los productos deseados y, guardándolos en el carrito, se alejó de esa sección.

* * *

\- Takao, te preguntaras por qué te hemos llamado, ¿no?

Se removió en su asiento, incómodo, claro que se preguntaba eso, no comprendia la razón por la cual los padres de Shin-chan (su mejor amigo, aunque él lo negara) lo habían llamado repentinamente, pidiéndole reunirse con ellos ese mismo día; curiosamente, Shin-chan no se encontraba en casa (lo cual le preocupaba).

\- Bueno, no puedo negar que me sorprende… - les dijo evitando mirar a las dos adultos sentados en frente de él - La llamada tan repentina… no es que me haya molestado… bueno sí… ¡pero solo un poco!... quiero decir, es raro que Shin…Midorima no se encuentre aquí… ¡no!... a lo que en verdad me refiero es que…

Una suave risa lo descoloco

\- Tranquilizate, parece que estuvieras sentado en frente de unos verdugos- le dijo la madre de Shintarou, mirándole directamente con esos ojos esmeralda que le recordaban tanto a él.

\- Lo… ¡lo siento! – respondio él inclinando su cabeza como disculpa, pero el nerviosismo le gano y terminó estampando su cabeza contra la mesa – ¡Auch!

La mujer volvió a reír suavemente y se paro de la mesa.

\- Voy a traerte una taza de manzanilla – explico – A ver si así se te pasan los nervios.

\- Gracias - murmuró, avergonzado, sobándose la zona del impacto.

Con el sonido de los tacones alejándose, la sala volvió a estar en silencio.  
Ahora, el único adulto que quedaba, el padre de Shin-chan, lo miraba fijamente, bueno eso creia, ya que, aunque sentia sus ojos puesto en él, su mente parecía estar en otra parte.  
Takao giro la cabeza, no soportaba tener a una versión adulta de su amigo en frente de suyo.

\- Dime, Takao – habló repentinamente el padre de su amigo,obligando que volviera a mirarlo.

\- ¡¿Si, señor?!

\- ¿Hace cuánto que conoces a Shintarou?

\- Bueno… nos conocimos casi en el inicio de la preparatoria, durante el reclutamiento del club de basketball.

\- Eso es casi más de 1 año y medio, no?

\- Si

El hombre asintió, agitando levemente su cabello verde, y volvió a sus propias cavilaciones, al mismo tiempo su esposa regresaba con una pequeña taza humeante y la colocaba en frente de Takao.

\- Disculpa, no tenemos manzanilla pero la valeriana tiene los mismos efectos tranquilizantes- se disculpo, sonriendo, mientras volvía al costado de su esposo.

Este, apenas su esposa volvió a sentarse a su lado, salió de sus cavilaciones y la miró expectante, como pidiéndole permiso para algo. Ella simplemente le tomó de la mano y asintió levemente, generando que el hombre de una gran exhalación y sentandose correctamente volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia él.

\- Takao, en todo este tiempo junto a Shintarou, ¿no notaste algo extraño en su personalidad o actuar?

Medito las palabras que iba a decir, no quería sonar grosero, pero tampoco quería mentir diciéndoles que Shin-chan era un pan de Dios (porque definitivamente no lo era), entonces únicamente le quedaba decir lo que en verdad pensaba.

\- Su manía con los lucky ítem y su creencia en Oha-Asa es lo que mas resalta de él, además parece que tiene un ritual en cada cosa que hace, como si ya estuviera programado para realizarlas, los chistes siempre los entiende literalmente y cuando algo le sorprende o no sale como lo habia previsto, se frusta muy rápido.  
Esto a veces es irritante porque es difícil lograr que salga de su rutina, muchos de mis amigos y compañeros de equipo lo consideran raro o no entienden su pensar, de hecho yo a veces tampoco lo entiendo.

Los esposos lo miraron sorprendidos. Quizás fue demasiado sincero.

\- ¡Pero esa es mi opinión! ¡Quiero decir, también es agradable, bueno solo a veces, olviden eso último!

\- Takao…

\- ¡… ayuda a alguien cuando ve que lo necesita, como esa vez que ayudo a Kagami con sus saltos, claro yo estaba escondido en los arbustos, aunque no es que yo lo estuviera espiando!

\- Takao…

\- ¡Y también ayudo a Kuroko al decirle lo que pensaba de Akashi!¡ Ademas ha mejorado en el trabajo de equipo, Miyaji-san menciono esto en nuestra ultima práctica! Y …

\- ¡Takao!

\- ¡Lo siento, no quería insutar a su hijo! – se disculpo nervioso inclinado varias veces la cabeza

Se oyó un chirrido de una silla y a continuación un par de fuerte manos lo sujetaron por los hombros, y lo obligaron a mirar de frente.

\- Cálmate – hablo lentamente el adulto, mirándolo directamente – Inhala

Aspiro fuertemente, siguiendo la indicación.

\- Exhala

Boto todo el aire acumulado en sus pulmones buscando que su nerviosismo se fuera con ellos.

\- Ahora, ¿ya te calmaste?

Asintio, atontado, y el hombre lo solto regresando a sentarse con su esposa.

\- No te preocupes, no nos has ofendido con lo que dijiste, mas bien lo describiste perfectamente

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si – afirmo su esposa, luciendo un semblante triste, para luego agregar- Lamentablemente

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- Takao… - el hombre pareció meditar lo que diría a continuación- ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar del Sindrome de Asperger?

* * *

Sujeto fuertemente el carrito, sintiéndose ansioso (muy ansioso de hecho), interiormente gritaba que no debía estar aquí, ¡Por supuesto que no debía estar aquí!  
En estos momentos, él debía estar en su casa, bebiendo una taza de té o cualquier otra infusión (porque tenía prohibido tomar más de una lata de oshiruko al día) mientras se sentaba en su escritorio a realizar las tareas escolares o para leer un libro, ¡eso era lo que hacía cada día de la semana!, pero no, actualmente él se encontraba en una fila esperando su turno para ser atendido.

\- Siguiente, por favor – llamó el cajero

Finalmente era su turno

Entrego uno por uno los artículos que iba a comprar y mientras le decían el total que debía pagar se preguntaba la razón detrás de la petición de sus padres.

\- Muchas gracias por su compra, vuelva pronto- le dijo el cajero mientras le entrega las bolsas con sus compras dentro.

\- La próxima semana, o hasta que se acabe el champú – indico al cajero, pero al ver su cara de confusión se dio cuenta que se había equivocado (nuevamente) en interpretar sus palabras, eso le frustró.

Salió del supermercado y se dirigió a paso rápido a su casa, aun con las bolsas en cada mano calculaba que llegaría en menos de 15 minutos.

El viento otoñal lo recibió con los brazos abiertos enfriando su cuerpo (la temperatura ambiente del supermercado era demasiada alta para su gusto) y mente.

Ahora, más calmado, medito por qué sentía que algo no encajaba, además de sentirse ansioso otro sentimiento le inquietaba, sentía que se perdía de algo.

Si bien le había prometido a sus padres (y al psicólogo de la familia también) que intentaría variar su rutina (todo sea por el bien de su "tratamiento") haciendo cosas distintas, era un gran paso pedirle que fuera de compras un día de semana (gran paso también era exagerar, había logrado ir al supermercado, pero la sensación de ansiedad y angustia nunca lo abandono), además sus padres se habían mostrado demasiado insistentes.

Suspiro, irritado, él no era bueno en ver las "segundas intenciones" de la gente, Takao era el experto en eso, y ahora que recordaba, su madre se había mostrada muy interesada en saber el número de su "amigo" (¿lo podía considerar así?) y si seguían coincidiendo en las clases, incluso de vez en cuando lo había acompañado en las mañanas para saludarlo,

Se detuvo repentinamente, soltando las bolsas de compras.

Las piezas del rompecabezas finalmente estaban completas.

El número telefónico de Takao, los saludos cuando viene a recogerlo en la carreta, las preguntas acerca de su horario y si coincide con el de él, la petición para que saliera a comprar… ¿Acaso ellos…

\- No, definitivamente no, ellos me prometieron que no lo harían, nanodayo – se respondió a sí mismo intentando calmarse, hasta que recordó algo – Pero ellos también hicieron la promesa en secundaria y no la cumplieron.

Cerró fuertemente los puños comenzando a respirar agitadamente, estaba enojado, enfurecido, exasperado, irritado, molesto, no podía creer que sus padres hubieran nuevamente ignorado su petición.

Corrió directo hacia su casa, sin importarle dejar las bolsas de compras tiradas en medio de la vereda

\- No se atrevan, no se atrevan, no se atrevan – murmuraba para sí mismo, sujetando fuertemente la llave de su casa (su lucky ítem del día)

10 metros

¿Cuánto le habrían contado a Takao?

5 metros

¿Lo suficiente?

2 metros

¿Y si estaba exagerando?

1 metro

Rogaba para que en verdad se estuviera equivocando.

Llego a su casa y abriendo violentamente la puerta corrió hacia el comedor (juraba que escucho voces provenientes de ahí).

Lamentablemente no se había equivocado.

Takao y sus padres se encontraban sentados en la mesa del comedor, lo miraban sorprendidos, asustados, como si hubieran sido encontrados en medio de una travesura, una travesura muy peligrosa.

\- ¿Qué le dijeron?- preguntó, intentando controlar su ira, furia, coraje, rabia.

\- Shintaro, por favor, siéntate – hablo tu padre, en tono calmado.

\- ¡¿Qué le dijeron?!

\- Hijo, por favor- pidió amablemente tu madre.

La ignoraste y miraste a Takao

\- ¡¿QUÉ TE DIJERON?!

Él no dijo nada, su sonrisa había desaparecido y sus ojos te miraban con ¿miedo? ¿Compasión? ¿Lástima? (No eres bueno leyendo las expresiones de la gente, y mucho menos ahora)

\- TAKAO, ¡¿QUÉ TE DIJERON?! – gritaste, lleno de ira, al no obtener respuesta por parte de tu compañero de equipo

\- Shin-chan… yo…- susurro él

Exasperado, te dirigiste hacia él y sujetándolo fuertemente de los brazos lo zarandeaste.

\- ¡MALDICIÓN, DIME LO QUE TE DIJERON, DÍMELO DE UNA BUENA PUTA VEZ! – le exigiste, sin importarte la orden de tu padre de soltarlo o la voz preocupada de tu madre.

\- ¡TODO!- grito él finalmente

Lo soltaste y retrocediste lentamente, todo estaba perdido, acabado, finiquitado, él ya lo sabía, ya lo sabía.

\- Shin-chan…

\- Dilo…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Di lo que tengo…

\- Yo no…

\- ¡DILO!

\- ¡SINDROME DE ASPERGER! – grito él con una voz estrangulada.

Apenas Takao pronuncio esas palabras una fuerte corriente de aire entro por la puerta (que habías dejado abierta) trayendo consigo múltiples hojas, marrones, naranjas, amarillas, rojas (sin importar el color igual todas estaban muertas) e inundando el comedor.

Pisaste algunas, amargamente, con fuerza, sintiendo como crujían sobre tus pies.

\- Así es.

* * *

Bueno, aquí finaliza la primera parte de la historia, ¡hurra! (llora internamente)

Lo cierto es que estaba dudosa sobre si escribir o no esta historia, la idea me venía rondando la mente desde hace un buen tiempo, sobre todo después de leer una entrevista en donde la mayoría de la Kiseki no Sedai (y Kagami) decían que con quien se llevaban peor era con Midorima, lo cual me hizo analizar la personalidad de Midorima y cuestionarme si él en verdad no sufría de algo (luego, eso derivo en que a cada integrante de la Kiseki le adjuntara un trastorno psicológico XD , ¿adivinen cual le adjunte a Akashi? XD )

Me disculpan si lo encuentran un poco confuso, las demás características y explicación más detallada acerca de este síndrome lo leerán en la siguiente historia y estación: Invierno.

Averigüé lo más que pude sobre el síndrome, sin embargo creo que no ha sido suficiente, probablemente corrija la historia o algunos detalles en un futuro próximo (quizás nunca), pero hasta que eso suceda…

¡Espero que les haya gustado la historia y que estén ansioso por leer la continuación!

Cualquier comentario, aporte, corrección ortográfica o lo que se les ocurra, pueden hacérmelo saber a través de sus lindos y bellos reviews.

Sin nada más que agregar me despido. Bye!


End file.
